User blog:Alpha Ranger/The Dog Adventures! - It's All Luck! (2)
Dogs: Apex Apollo Bengy Duncan Hershey Hero Lucky Neon Panda Sherbet Snowy Spazi It's All Luck Apollo: Welcome to The Dog Adventures -walks out to balconey- This is another video In are world! I am being joined by all the other dogs! All except Apollo: HI! Apollo: Time to play The Machine it is a game we made last time! It's Simple a dog is chosen randomly and it will say yes or no Yes means you are safe No means you are eliminated so the ones that wins a Huge cake too themselves we bought it for 50 bucks! -at the game- Bengy: I want me some of that cake! Hero: Me too! Lucky: Lol we all do. Neon, Snowy, Spazi, Sherbert, Duncan, and Hershey: Yeah! Apex: Lol Apollo: We start now! -picks Neon- Neon: *gulp* -picks Yes- Neon: Alright! -picks Neon- Neon: XD Bengy: XD -picks yes- Neon: Ok good. -picks Bengy- Bengy: :X -Picks No- Bengy: Aww D: All except Bengy: Sorry! -picks Snowy- Snowy: Oh... -Picks Yes- Snowy:YES! Lucky: Your safe... For now LOL Apex: Lol Sherbert: I know! -Picks Lucky- Lucky: o-o -Picks Yes- Lucky: Aww Yeah -Picks Panda- Panda: Oh Crap... -Picks Yes- Panda: :D -Picks Snowy- -Picks Yes- Snowy:XD lots of yesses -Picks Neon- Neon: Again? -Picks Yes- Neon:XD -Picks Hershey- Hershey: Oh. -Picks Yes- Hershey: Yes! -Picks Hero- Hero: Oh No! -Picks Yes- Hero: Wow! Apollo: There will be no soon I guess it is rare. -Picks Duncan- Duncan: Oh um Ok... -Picks Yes- Duncan: YAy! -Picks Snowy- Snowy: :o -Picks Yes- Snowy: YES! -Picks Apex- Apex: :P -Picks No- Apex: D: Well good luck guys! All But Bengy and Apex: Bye! Apex: *sits in loser booth* Bengy: Hi Apex! Apex: Hi Bengy! -Picks Snowy- Snowy: Lol again? Sherbet: I know... -Picks No- Snowy: No cake for me :P Well good luck! All: Bye! Snowy: *gets in loser booth* Hi Guys! Bengy and Apex: Hi Snowy: I like it alot in here! Apollo:9 of us left :p Duncan: I know it is getting interesting! -Picks Lucky- Lucky: Tough Luck. :L -Picks Yes- Lucky: Yes! -Picks Duncan- Duncan: Oh Crap. -Picks Yes- Duncan: Yay! -Picks Lightning Round- Apollo: Oh no the lightning round it picks two dogs. :P -Picks Lucky and Panda- Lucky and Panda: Uh... -Picks No For Lucky PIcks No For Panda- All: Wow Bye guys! Lucky and Panda: Hi all! Bengy Apex and Snowy: Hi. -Picks Hero- Hero: :L -Picks Yes- Hero: Woo! -Picks Sherbet- Sherbet: :p -Picks No- Sherbet: Aww Bye and good luck! Final 6: Bye! Apollo: We made it halfway! So Final 6 are Apollo, Duncan, Hershey, Hero, Neon, and Spazi! Duncan: Yay! I think I might win this! Apollo: I know! Spazi: I hear you! -Picks Duncan- Duncan: Oh Crap! -Picks Yes- Duncan: Ahh ok I was worried I want that cake :D. Hero: Lol I know! -Picks Apollo- Apollo: Oh... :l -Picks No- Apollo: Oh well I did good bye final 5 *sits in loser booth* All in loser booth except Apollo: Hi! Apollo: Hi Hero: Were in the final 5 :D Hershey: YES! Duncan: I know! -Picks Hershey- Hershey: I came far so I hope... -Picks NO- Hershey: AWW! *sits in loser booth* People In looser booth: Hi! Hero: Final 4! Duncan: Yes! Spazi and Neon: Woohoo! -Picks Hero- Hero: :X -Picks NO- Hero; Nuts Good luck Final 3! Hero: *sits in booth* Hi! IN Booth: Hello Hero! Duncan; Final 3! I wonder if I go to the finale! Neon And Spazi: Idk. -Picks Neon- Neon: D: Spazi and Duncan: :D -PIcks No- Spazi: Aww *sits in loser booth* Finale Time! In Loser Booth: Yup! Duncan: FINALE! Spazi: WE DID IT :D -Picks Duncan- Duncan: :X:X::X:X: Spazi: Plz be NO -Picks No- Duncan: Congrats! Spazi: YESSSSSS!!!!!!!!!! All come down: :D Apollo: Here Is the Cake * Hands over* Here have fun! Spazi: You know we can share it lets put it in the kitchen when we get home! -starts walking home- Spazi: Cannot believe I won! Duncan: Second is good! Hero: I made it to the final 4! Bengy: I got last :( Sherbet: Yeah It's all luck! Bengy: The Machine hated me LOL All: *laugh* -gets home- Apollo: Congrats Spazi! Spazi: Lets all eat a slice! -They all get a slice- Apollo: Well That is it thanks to my dog friends for being in the fun game :D Bye! All except Apollo: Bye!!!! CoreyCakeMan: I hope you guys enjoyed and by the way I used a actual random genarator so yeah it was all random :D Well Bye! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts